coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8921 (6th June 2016)
Plot Saskia alleges that Michelle and Will were carrying on while ostensibly planning her wedding. Michelle swears to Steve that she realised her mistake before sleeping with Will. Saskia is furious when Michelle mentions that Will proclaimed his love for her after she returned to Steve. Steve tells them to leave before walking out himself, telling Michelle that he should have stayed in Spain. The Grimshaws and Billy are stunned by Todd's words. Eileen thinks it's a ploy to get Jason off the hook while Jason refuses to believe that Tony was a killer and clings to the belief that David murdered Callum. The Platts are allowed back into No.8. Will finds Steve at the cab office and backs up Michelle's story, explaining that they were about to do the deeds when she got cold feet. As Steve's arm is in a sling, Tim goes for Will on his behalf, wrestling him to the floor. Jason considers telling the police that Todd was with Tony when they torched Callum's car. He's annoyed that Todd is trying to tarnish Tony's legacy. Maria lends Michelle a sympathetic ear and encourages her not to let Steve get off scot-free; he ignored her for months. Todd tells David that Tony confessed to killing Callum. David realises he's lying and thinks he's covering for Sarah. Phelan makes Eileen see that it's better for Tony to take the blame even if he was innocent. Tim takes Steve to the "Bucket and Sponge" for a drink - No.4, where he and Craig have set up a micro-brewery in Sally's absence. Kylie doesn't think the police will be fooled by Todd's story but David realises it's their best bet. Robert tells Nick he can come back to the bistro as an employee. He refuses, and an angry Leanne resigns. Craig steals some beer bottles from No.4. Billy tells Todd he'll have to go to the police and put them straight. Todd warns him he'll stick to his story if he does. Michelle argues with Steve about Will, saying she shouldn't be expected to wait for him forever. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Saskia Larson - Leandra Ashton *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve reels from the news of Michelle and Will's fling, but she has her own accusations to make; Todd tells Jason how Tony confessed to Callum's murder; Robert offers Nick a job at The Bistro working with Leanne as co-manager; and Craig helps himself to some of Tim’s craft ale. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes